Memories Made Perfect
by fashiongirl97
Summary: A snapshot in time whilst staying in a chatau in California. Peaceful and perfect, nothing less. #5 in the broken hearts series, can stand alone. Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby


_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's note – this is #5 in the series, but could stand alone *thinks***_

_**Hope you enjoy. Loyalty will not be updated until the weekend I'm afraid – sorry **_

The warm glow of the mid morning sun shone in through the open French window. The white drapes billowed outwards thanks to the gentle breeze. Outside the rolling hills of the California countryside were wide awake. The bright green of the luscious hills thanks to a wetter than average spring. The sky's blue only broken occasionally by a fluffy white cloud that resembled the stuffing on the inside of pillows. The balcony sat still with the worn wooden furniture on the balcony. The house was built in the style of Grecian, with white walls and blue windows and shutters. It was a three story house that had been owned by Jenny's mother before she had married Jasper, and now belonged to Jenny. It was surrounded by landscaped layered gardens. One which she'd planted fruit trees; another part had a barbeque and picnic bench. But also one which was more secluded and in the clearing of trees there was a fresh water pool with white marble steps and tiling. That was where jenny's personal hide was.

Now though, in the master bedroom of the house, the two people who held together so many others lay in bed. The cool breeze arising goose bumps on their bare exposed skin. A thin cotton sheet tangled around them. Her head resting on his firm muscular chest and his heartbeat the perfect sound of safety. His arm wrapped around her and fingers in her hair as he breathed in the scent of her floral shampoo.

The rays of light had awaked him a few hours ago now. But he had not moved, content to just run his fingers through her red locks and alternate between looking out of the window and at the woman laying in his arms. Things seemed perfect as they currently were. The house that Jenny had brought them all to be filled with the people he considered his family. Those who although drove him mad on a day to day basis also held a firm place in his heart. Recently, after everyone had let go of their doubts and just confronted their feelings things had become slightly different. They'd all had to get use to not just the parents arguments - which had infect died down - but now Tony and Ziva who seemed to go through periods where their arguments were unbearable and over the stupidest of things. This had in turn resulted in any personal arguments being left at home. Abby had on many occasions also banned McGee from her lab as she was becoming annoyed with seeing him for twenty four hours a say. But it had amused the parents to no degree.

Jenny stirred quietly in his arms as her eyes slowly flickered open. She closed them to get adjusted to the light before turning to her lover with a sleepy smile on her face. "Hey." She mumbled before kissing him softly.

"Hey." He replied once they'd parted. Then they slowly slid into a comfortable silence as they listened to the birdsong outside. The peace and quiet was not something that they got a lot of in DC, so moments like this they treasured.

On the opposite side of the house, down on the front porch Abby and McGee sat on the padded furniture watching out across the small front lawn. Abby, after lathering herself in sun block and drinking two red bull had grabbed her book and sat down. She was currently reading a supernatural vampire book that someone had recommended she read. With sunglasses on her nose, pigtails in, and black lipstick on she was comfortable just reading her book.

McGee sat next to her working on his latest novel. After the events which had turned all their lives around as they'd faced up to their feelings he'd been given a few new plotlines and problems. As much as he insisted that 'deep six' were pure fiction he'd been stuck with how to get Lisa and Tommy together. How to show Amy realising her true feelings, and Agent Tibbs' softer side. But being in California had so far helped, the fresh air, the sun and the beautiful views had given him a spark of inspiration. Although he didn't have his typewriter with him, a pen and pad were proving just as effective.

In their room, Tony and Ziva were just as content as the rest of their mis matched family. Tony was still sleeping, snoring gently. Ziva was awake though. Like Gibbs she too had awoken at the light of day yet remained with Tony. Although she had been looking at something which she was wearing on her left ring finger. The elegant gold band with 7 small diamonds in the shape of a star of David. He'd proposed the night before as she was getting ready for bed, the moonlight bouncing off of his face as he went down on knee. It was perfect, romantic yet not flashy or pretentious, it was…real.

Now he slowly awakened and she kissed him passionately. Things were prefect.

In that moment in time everything in these 6 people's lives was perfect. Doing the job they did can often can turn your heart into stone. You see such terrible sights day in day out, meet people on the worst days of their lives. Sometimes you wonder what the point is. But now as they all sat in their individual room things were perfect. Not only was each individual happy but the ones they loved and cared about were happy too. And that was what made the difference that was what made them that little bit happier and everything perfect.

And later on when they were all together and the ring on Ziva's finger was shown off to the girls and awed at, and Tony was congratulated with pats on the back things seemed complete. If ever there was doubt in the world that everyone could fall in love then here was the sure. A Mossad agent - a grown killer who had never believed in love. And a playboy who'd been cut off from his inheritance at 12. Two people who had found a new family who truly cared for them, two people who had beaten all odds and now had a future together ahead of them.

_**Please review . . . **_


End file.
